banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Boggy
Mrs. Boggy is Boggy's rather buxom, plump wife. She shares her husband's apparent weight problem and is dressed is a pink garden dress and a sun hat with a purple flower on it. She is portrayed as a very head-strong person and is not afraid to speak her mind. Together with Boggy and her three children, she lives on the icy side of Hailfire Peaks, and earlier lived in Freezeezy Peak (although she did not appear in Banjo-Kazooie). Seeing as how the family's igloo was recently put on display in Banjoland, Mrs. Boggy's current residence is unknown, but she likely lives in Showdown Town to be closer to Boggy, who works there now. However, it's revealed that she intends to have Boggy build a newer, fancier igloo to live in. The igloo is to be built in place of the old one in Banjoland. Games ''Banjo-Tooie In ''Banjo-Tooie, Mrs. Boggy took her three children, Groggy, Soggy, and Moggy, on a vacation to Witchyworld. However, they all got separated and ran away, leaving Mrs. Boggy alone at the entrance and the kids strewn across the park. Mrs. Boggy asks Banjo and Kazooie to recover her children (who she refers to as "the Little Scamps"). Once the duo bring them back to her, she gives them a Jiggy as thanks and runs back to her home in Hailfire Peaks, stating that she hopes Boggy put dinner in the oven. Afterward, she can be seen with the rest of her family in Boggy's Igloo. Mrs. Boggy is shown to be rather strict with her kids, as shown when she beats Groggy with her purse several times after accusing him of lying. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Although Mrs. Boggy does not appear in-game, Boggy talks about her on numerous occasions. Most importantly, he states in passing that Mrs. Boggy kicked him out, forcing him to earn his keep and get a job to pay for rent. In the end, Boggy ended up having to get a job running Mr. Fit's old gym in Showdown Town. He also brings up the fact that she hasn't fed him in quite a while and that she sometimes slaps him around for acting up. Later in the game, Mrs. Boggy is mentioned once again in a mission Banjoland (specifically in "Home Makeover: Igloo Edition"), where Boggy states that she demands him to build a new, magnificent igloo to be built in place of the old one. He then asks Banjo and Kazooie to knock the old one down to make room. Quotes *'Mrs. Boggy:' Hello there, little darlings! *'Kazooie:' Er, have we met, Lady? *'Mrs. Boggy:' Not personally, but I believe you helped my husband out a while ago when we still lived on Freezeezy Peak. *'Banjo:' Ah, then you must be Mrs. Boggy! *'Kazooie:' How is the big guy? *'Mrs. Boggy:' Oh, a little older, a little fatter. He's given up sled racing and taken to watching his new wide-screen TV all day. Lazy oaf! Anyway, I must be getting back home. I told my children Groggy, Soggy, and Moggy to meet me here. I don't suppose you feel like rounding them up for me? *Thanks for finding the little scamp for me. There's still another 2 to find, though. *Thanks for finding the little scamp for me. There's still another 1 to find, though. *'Mrs. Boggy:' What did I tell you about not running off? *'Groggy:' I'm sorry, Mom... *'Mrs. Boggy:' Sorry isn't good enough, young man! You've been eating again, haven't you? Well, you'd still better want your dinner! *'Groggy:' It was that strange bear, Mom. He made me eat this burger... *'Mrs. Boggy:' Enough of your lies! (whacks Groggy with her purse) *'Mrs. Boggy:' Well, I think we've all had enough excitement today. Time to go back home in Hailfire Peaks - Boggy will be wondering where we've gone to. He'd better have the dinner in the oven! *'Banjo:' Bye then. *'Mrs. Boggy:''' Thanks again, Banjo. Take this Jiggy I found in the ticket office earlier... *Thanks for all your help, Banjo. See also *Boggy **Soggy **Moggy **Groggy de:Mrs. Boggy Category:Characters Category:Polar bears Category:Females Category:Parents